1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of light emission of an LED, and particularly to a light emitting diode assembly, a backlight module, a liquid crystal display and an illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently a mainstream method of increasing a light exit angle of an LED is to add a lens at a surface of the LED. For example, N plus of Japan holds a patent application in this regard. The method of adding the lens at the surface of the LED may expand the light exit angle and can ensure even distribution of light intensity. However, this method requires use of the lens and is structurally complicated.